


Blue Goldstone

by maizonikkoku



Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonikkoku/pseuds/maizonikkoku
Summary: Peter's ribs are fossilized.





	Blue Goldstone

Peter's ribs are fossilized, made completely out of shards of Blue Goldstone and Red Spessartite. But It's not just his ribs. The ribs don't have any skin, weren't housing any internal organs.

He didn't need to eat, wasn't able to. Had no need for breathing, either. He didn't have a heart to pump the blood around his body.

 You'd think that you needed to treat him like glass.

 Quite the opposite, actually.

People cut up their knuckles on his ribs.

They always ask, "Does it hurt?"

Hell if he knew. 

They were zero nerve endings in his ribs.

 He never held partners for very long.

Never left any lingering touches upon one's skin.

"Why?" you might ask. "Despite his ribs being all scratchy and painful, he should be able to find love, right?"

Wrong.

Not only were his  _ribs_ fossilized, but so were his hands, and patches of his arms and legs.

 He had a single vein running from the side of his neck, where his webs came from. 

He was a horror, a beautiful disaster.

____________________________________________

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will Update! Idk wtf was going on here, i was going for a a feeling.


End file.
